The Man I Love
by AnahiCullenSwan
Summary: Bella se escapa de un pasado terrible. Se encuentra con Edward. Él acaba de sufrir el fallecimiento de su mujer. ¿ Podrán ser felices los dos a pesar de sus pasados ?


THE MAN I LOVE

Chapter 1

La Ruta

BPOV

Estaba conduciendo por la ruta 36, sin rumbo alguno .No quería volver mas a esa cuidad. Estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que paso en esos últimos 2 años. Esos fueron los peores años que tuve. Mi vida estaba arruinada tenia que empezar todo de nuevo.

Por dentro tenia miedo de que _**ÉL**_ me encontrara. No quería recordar nada de eso pero las imágenes se me venían a la mente, las lagrimas empezaron a caer lentamente por mi mejilla, recordaba los primeros meses felices y de un momento al otro los peores. Todavía no comprendía como una persona podía cambiar tanto. Pero eso era el pasado y por más que me cueste lo iba a olvidar, lo tenía que olvidar.

Estaba dejando TODO, mis amigos, mi mascota, se llama andy, era un perro de raza labrador tenia el pelaje dorado y era mi MEJOR amigo, me acompañaba en las noches cuando _**ÉL**_ llegaba borracho a casa. También deje a MI nana, ella me cuido desde que mis papas fallecieron, tanto la amaba que la invite a vivir en mi casa cuando me case. Mis padres murieron en un terrible accidente de auto cuando tenia 18, fue terrible para una adolescente perder a sus padres, todo sus pertenencias pasaron a mi nombre, así que nunca me falto nada. Pensar en ellos me rompía el corazón, pensar que necesitaba un padre cuando me puse de novia, cuando decidí casarme y cuando necesitaba a alguien que me llevara al altar. Las lágrimas salieron ferozmente de mis ojos. Tampoco tenía una madre la cual contarnos _todo, _con la que podía decir lo que pasaba en mi relación y ver cual era la mejor manera de solucionar ese problema. Pero como no los tenia, hice TODO mal. Casarme TAN joven fue el peor error que había cometido en mi vida. Era tan ingenua, no conocía el amor, hasta que conocí a _**JAMES**_, en ese momento me gustaba tanto que creía que estaba enamorada y como era nueva en esto, me lo creí.

La sangre me hervía de la rabia en solo pensar su nombre, lo odiaba hasta pensé en matarlo pero sentí compasión por ese ser tan desagradable.

Había conducido por unas 2 horas, ni siquiera sabia a donde me encontraba. Estaba hundida en mis pensamientos. Me detuve al ver un cartel gigante de madera que decía:

"Bienvenidos a Foks ''

En ese lugar **ÉL** nunca me encontraría, era perfecto. Seguí el camino hasta que llegue, ya eran las 7:50 de la noche, estaba lloviznando y corría una poco de viento, así que me puse una campera de lana que tenia en mi mochila. Tenía que buscar un hotel para alogarme hasta que encuentre trabajo y alquilar algo más decente.

No encontré ningún hotel, entonces decidí preguntarle a alguien. Me dirigí a una estación de servicio que también era un almacén. Estacione mi auto, me mire en el espejo del auto y me sorprendí al ver mi cara, tenia el pelo todo despeinado y una ojeras de que no había dormido y que había llorado por horas. Me hice una cola de caballo para por lo menos parecer decante y busque en mi mochila mis maquillajes, saque mi base liquida y me los esparcí por las ojeras para disimular un poco. Empecé a caminar en la lluvia y todas las personas me miraban de arriba para abajo y algunas de reojo, se ve que en este pueblo todos se conocían. Como me escape de mi casa no tuve tiempo de cambiarme la ropa y lo que tenia lo puse en un bolso. Tenia unos jeans, mis converse negras, una musculosa blanca y una campera color salmón. Entre al almacén entonces mi estomago rugió, metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para ver cuanto dinero tenia, solo tenia 20 dólares pero pronto iría a un banco a sacar un poco mas de dinero para poder vivir hasta encontrar un trabajo. Se me antojaba algo dulce, más precisamente algo de chocolate. Encontré las góndolas de galletitas y me compre unas rellenas. Después fui a buscar una bebida, opte por una Coca-Cola y compre un chocolate grande. Estaba lista, me di cuenta que ya no había nadie comprando, mira mi reloj y ya casi iban a ser las 8. Me apure y fui a la caja. Un hombre alto estaba dado vuelta leyendo algo en su celular.

-Hola?– Dije y el hombre se dio vuelta, era el hombre MAS hermoso que había visto, tenia el pelo castaño rubio, mandíbula bien marcada, una barba de hace días pero le quedaba muy sexy y esos ojos, eran color verdes esmeralda, eran los ojos mas lindo que había visto en mi vida. Él me miro sorprendido por como lo había mirado. Mis mejillas se volvieron rojas y agache mi mirada.

- Hola – Dijo él con su masculina vos y haciendo una leve sonrisa – Buenas noches

- Buenas noches- Dije tímidamente

- No eres de aquí, cierto? – Su pregunta confirmaba lo que pensaba, "En esta pueblo todos se conocen ".

Levante la vista y me encontré de nuevo con esos ojos – No, no soy de aca.

- Mmm.. Me parecía, nunca te había visto. Estas de paso? O vienes de visita? – Pregunto mientras registraba las galletitas, la coca y el chocolate.

- No, me vine a quedar aquí. - Él se sorprendía al oír que vine a quedarme.-Por casualidad sabes donde hay un hotel cerca? –

- Si, hay un hotel como a 10 minutos de aquí- Me explico como llevar hasta allá. Le agradecí con la mirada.

- Bueno esto es $24,50 – Dijo sonriendo. Yo solo tenía $ 20 dólares. Mierda!.

- Emm – Dije avergonzaba- Mejor deja las galletitas, es que no llego.- Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas.

- No te preocupes! Llévatelos y después mañana me traes lo que te falta – Dijo sin preocupación

- Enserio? – Me sentí sorprendida. En la cuidad NADIE te fiaba ni siquiera $0,50 centavos.

- Sii! Por que no lo haría? Además me caes bien – Me sonrió.

- Gr-Gracias- Me caía muy bien.

Me dio una bolsa y puso todo – Me llamo Edward Cullen – Estiro su mano.

- Me llamo Isabella Swan- Preferí usar mi apellido de soltera. – Pero dime Bella por favor- Estreche su mano contra la mía, su piel era tan suave, nuestros ojos se juntaron por unos segundos.

- Mucho gusto bella – Sonrió.

- El gusto es mió Edward.

Por la puerta entro un viento muy frió que me hizo tiritar. – Acostúmbrate .. Aquí casi todos los días llueven o hace frió.- Dijo

Algo más me tenia que pasar? Odiaba la lluvia, pero me tendría que acostumbrar.

- Mierda! No me gusta la lluvia. – Dije enojada. Edward se rió – Que?

- Nada - se rió de nuevo. Yo lo miraba con una cara de ''no entender nada'' – Y por que te mudaste al lugar más lluvioso de los Estados Unidos?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció en cuestión de segundo. El lo noto.

- Perdón, no hace falta que me cuentes tus razones – Me miro. Sabiendo que no quería tocar el tema.

- No es eso, es que me duele recordar, solo es eso.

- Esta bien – Tenia una mirada comprensiva.

Mire mi reloj y ya era muy tarde – Me tengo que ir ya es tarde – Dije tristemente. Yo quería seguir conversando.

- Si – Dijo con un tono de tristeza – Ya es hora de cerrar el almacén. Sos mi última cliente.

- OH! Entones me voy, seguro que estas cansado y yo acá molestándote- Dije en modo de broma.

- No me molestas .. Eres muy simpática- Me dijo con un tono muy dulce que me hizo sonrojar.

-Bueno me voy. Nos vemos mañana.-Le sonreí. Me dirigí hacia la puerta. La abrí. Me di vuelta y me estaba mirando, lo salude con la mano y el me contesto con el mismo gesto. Me encamine hacia mi suzuki swift 2010 de color negro. Entre con una enorme sonrisa al auto. Lo puse en marche y puse un poco de radio. En mi cabeza no podía sacar su nombre Edward … Edward .. Que hermoso hombre. Era como un dios griego. Parecía ser una persona Hermosa por fuera y por dentro de también. Me sentía tan rara, ¿porque estaba tan contenta? No supe responder esa pregunta. Mi enorme sonrisa se destruyo por COMPLETO cuando mi teléfono sonó. Estaba en el asiento del copiloto, lo tome en mis manos, mire el nombre y decía _**JAMES. **_Automáticamente corte la llamada y tire mi celular al asiento. Mi corazón estaba palpitando frenéticamente. Ya se había dado cuenta que me fui. Debía de estar furioso. Suerte que a mi nana le dije que se fuera a una casa fuera de la ciudad que era de mis padres, James no sabia de esa vivienda. Andy se fue con ella, así que estaba tranquila a ellos no les haría daño.

Llegue al bendito hotel. Era un edificio de 2 pisos. Tenía dos balcones al frente, era de color blanco y tenia una enorme puerta de madera. Estacione mi auto enfrente del hotel. Saque mi mochila naranja y mi bolso. Me encamine hacia la puerta y vi una cuantas luces pendidas. Supuse que todavía había gente despierta. Toque timbre y espere por unos minutos. Nada paso. Toque devuelta y un voz detrás de la puerta dijo:

- Hay voy! No encuentro las llaves. – Dijo una voz femenina.

La puerta se abrió y apareció una chica con pelo dorado lacio hasta la cintura y con unos ojos verdes agua. Era una mujer joven, debía tener mi edad. Tenía puesta una remera de color verde musgo que marcaba bien su figura, unos pantalones deportivos y unas zapatillas.

- Hola .. Vengo a busca una habitación? – Dije con el tono más amigable posible. Ella tenia la vista cansada, se ve que la había despertado. – Lo siento – Dije avergonzada.- Se que es tarde es que…

- Esta bien, siempre es bueno recibir gente nueva – Dijo con buen humor – Pasa por favor, hace frió afuera – Yo asentí

Entre al parecer que era living. Era una lugar grande con piso de madera, las paredes eran de color crema, los muebles eran hermosos y tenía un juego de sillones negros, estaba bien decorado.

La chica se acerco hasta donde yo estaba – Tienes suerte .. Hoy justo se fue una chica del hotel .. Ella tenia el cuarto mas grande.- Dijo con una sonrisa – Seguime.

Ella camino unos metros y empezó a subir las escaleras. Yo la seguí. Caminamos hasta el ultimo cuarto del pasillo. Nos paramos delante de una puerta de madera que tenia el numero 12

Ella saco la llave con el mismo número. Introdujo la llave en la puerta y abrió la puerta.

- Pasa – Me hizo una señal con la mano para que pase.

Entre al cuarto. No era tan grande como la de mi casa pero pasaba. Tenia piso de madera, las paredes de color verde agua. Del lado derecho del cuarto había un escritorio y un placard. Del lado derecho había una cama matrimonial junto a una mesita de noche y había una mesa con sillas. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que había un balcón era uno de los que vi cuando entre.

- Bueno esta es tu habitación- Dijo amablemente – Me llamo Kate – Estiro su mano.

- Bella Swan- Estreche su mano con una sonrisa.

- Encantada, este cuarto tiene diferentes tarifas, depende de cuanto te vas a quedar – Me miro como si eso habría sido una pregunta.

- Mmm .. Me parece que solo un par de semanas.- Podría ser más pero no sabia.

- Okay .. Por mes el cuarto esta $ 600, por semana $ 160 y el día $ 25 – Eran precios racionales.

- Esta bien – Dije amablemente.

- Cada mes pasó a cobrar o si te vas antes me tienes que avisar – Me dijo con tono amable – Ah.. la cocina esta abajo y tenemos baños, una esta abajo y hay 2 acá arriba, después arreglas con las vecinos – Eso significaba que tendría que conocerlos a todos, yo no soy muy sociable que digamos así que no era buena idea. Pero no tenía otra.

- Y también hay un par de reglas. No podes poner música a muy alto volumen. Y las visitas pueden ser durante el día. Pero si tenes novio, a mi no me molesta, pero trata de que los vecinos no se den cuenta.- Tenia una mirada cómplice.

- Novio? No, recién salí de una relación muy dura, no creo tenerlo en un bueeeeeen tiempo – Remarque el "Buen Tiempo" , lo ultimo que quería era eso.

- Esta bien – Dijo, no me creía del todo.- Cualquier cosa que necesites me tocas la puerta, la mía el la 1, esta abajo. Te dejo que te instales – Me sonrió.

- Muchas Gracias! – Le dije felizmente.

Ella se fue cerrando la puerta. Mire cada detalle de la habitación. Me gustaba como estaba decorado. Deje mis cosas sobre la cama y me dirigí al balcón. Pude ver mi auto, así que estaba bien vigilado. La vista era hermosa. Se podían ver varias casas. Algunas con jardines. En una estaba una pareja comiendo una barbacoa, se veían muy enamorados. De repente dos niños salieron de la casa y se sentaron el la mesa. Cenaban entre risas. Una lagrima callo por mi mejilla. ¿ Cuando podría ser tan feliz como ellos?. Tener una familia, unos hermosos hijos, un marido que me ame, una casa con jardín y vivir felices. No quería ver más. Cerré la puerta y me tire en mi cama. Me quede dormida.

_- Que haces aquí?- Pregunte retrocediendo unos pasos. Mientras mis lagrimas caían. __**ÉL **__me había encontrado._

_- Que creías pequeña tonta, que no encontraría! JAJAJAJAAJ- se empezó a reír a carcajadas. – Tú eres mía! – Dijo con una voz seria. Yo seguía retrocediendo hasta que me choque con un árbol. _

_- Yo no soy tuya! – Me arme de valor y se lo dije- Y nunca lo seré!_

_**James **__me miraba con una mirada asesina, me agarro del brazo muy fuertemente y me tiro al suelo. Hice una mueca de dolor. Lo mire a los ojos suplicándole que no me haga nada. El seguía con la misma mirada. Posiciono su mano para pagarme una piña. Cerré los ojos. Me prepare para el golpe pero no lo recibí. Abrí los ojos y encontré a Edward. ¿Qué hacia él ahí?, ¿Vino a rescatarme?. James y Edward estaban en el piso golpeándose._

_- Que haces estupido! – Dijo james. Propinándole una piña._

_- Nunca más la vuelvas a tocar! -Le devolvió el golpe.- ME ESCUCHASTE!_

Me desperté sobresaltado. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente. Mis lágrimas mojaron toda la almohada. Tenía terror de que me encontrara. Me iba a matar si era así. El no se cansaría de buscarme. Debía de pasar desapercibido. Pero una duda paso por mi cabeza. En solo pensar su nombre apareció una sonrisa. ¿Que hacia Edward ahí? Me vino a rescatar. Empecé a recordar como me había defendido pero solo fue un sueño. Mis latidos se volvieron normales. Hoy tendría que verlo. Lo voy a ver.


End file.
